WPF13 MEETS PHANTOM DUE TO A BLACK HOLE CELL PHONE
by WickedPhantomFan13
Summary: WPF13: OKAY THIS IS REAL. I HAVE LITERALLY BEEN TRANSPORTED TO 1870 FRANCE. I AM CURRENTLY WRITING THIS WHILE I AM HERE. THIS IS REAL THIS IS MY PROOF TO YOU THAT THE PHANTOM WAS AND IS REAL THEY ALL ARE. YOU MUST READ THIS. IF YOU LOVE ERIK READ THIS AND DON DOUBT HIM.
1. Going to Subway end up in 1870 France

**WPF13: HEY I'M REALLY BORED SO I'M JUST GONNA START WRITING RANDOM STUFF DOWN BECAUSE I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK. IM CURRENTLY WALKING TO SUBWAY AND I'LL JUST WRITE DOWN WHAT I SEE AND WHAT HAPPENS. WELL FROM THE LOOKS OF IT THERE IS A DRUG DEAL GOING ON ACROSS THE STREET "****_DO YOU WANNA BUILD A METH LAAAB?" SORRY I _**** JUST HAD TO. I SMELL THE SUBWAY. MARINARA MEATBALL SUB HERE I COME. BOOM BABY. YES THAT WAS AN EMPORERS NEW GROOVE REFRENCE. IM SOOOOOO BORED. IM CURRENTLY WRITING ON MY CELL PHONE BECAUSE I KINDA DON'T HAVE A COMPUTER SO IM FORCED TO WRITE AND UPDATE ONE MY PHONE AND/OR TABLET SO YEAH. WHICH ALSO MEANS I HAVE TO COPY AND PASTE EVERYTHING ONTO . THE THINGS I DO FOR YOU PEOPLE. BUT IT'S ME PASSION... THIS SILENCE IS REALLY AKWARD. OOOH you KNOW WHAT IM GONNA DO! IM GONNA STRUT. (****_STARTS STRUTTING DOWN THE SIDEWALK SINGING )_**

_"Well you can tell by the way I use my walk, I'm a women's man no time to talk. Music loud and women warm. Been kicked around since I was born. It's all right. It's OK. And you may look the other way. We can try to understand New York times affect no man. _

Weather you're a brother or weather your a mother your staying alive staying alive. Feel the city breaking everybody shaking and we're staying alive staying alive.

Ah ha ha ha staying alive staying alive

Ah ha ha ha staying aliiiiiiiiiive" **HA HA I CANT BELIEVE THAT HAPPENED. OH LOOK SUBWAY. OH WHY IS MY PHONE GETTING SUPER HOT. I CAN BARELY HOLD IT. OW! WHY IS IT GLOWING. THIS IS SO F$#!ING WEIRD!**


	2. Scared Frenchman running from phone

_WPF13[If I write like this it means I'm_ thinking_ to myself]: OKAY MY PHONE AFTER IT STARTED GLOWING IT HIT THE GROUND AND TURNED INTO A GIANT BLACK HOLE. SO I'm looking around and yeah pretty freaking weird._

**WPF13: THAT'S NOT HOW BLACK HOLES WORK IN PRETTY SURE**

_WPF13: IM LOOKING AROUND. _

**WPF13: OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED?**

**WPF13: WHERE AM I?**

**PERSON: HELLO MADEMOISELLE WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?**

**WPF13: FIRST YOU TELL ME WHERE I AM RIGHT NOW?**

**PERSON: FRANCE?**

**WPF13: WHY ARE YOU DRESSED SO WEIRD?**

**PERSON: I WAS JUST ABOUT TO ASK YOU THE SAME QUESTION. WHAT IS THAT YOU ARE HOLDING?**

**WPF13: UMMMM IT'S A PHONE...**

**PERSON: A WHAT?**

**WPF13: IT'S WHAT I WRITE ON. IT'S A STRANGE DEVICE THAT...**

**PERSON: USED TO WHAT.**

**WPF13: IT'S A MAGICAL SPELL CASTER THAT IS USED FOR DEVIL WORSHIPING IF YOU DONT TELL ME WHAT YEAR IT IS AND THEN WALK AWAY AS IF NOTHING HAPPENED I WILL SHOOT YOU WITH THIS AND A DEMON WILL MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP. I PROMISE SIR THAT IF YOU DOUBT ME YOU WILL REGRET IT. NOW WHAT YEAR IS IT?**

**PERSON:... 1870**

**WPF13: THANKS NOW WALK AWAY AND TELL NO ONE OF THIS INCIDENT **

_WPF13: HE WALKED AWAY WITH A SCARED LOOK IN HIS EYES HAHAHA VERY FUNNY. I CANT BELIEVE HE BELIEVED ME. I LOOKING AROUND. I SEE AN OPERA HOUSE ACROSS THE STREET. OMG NOT AN OPERA HOUSE... THE OPERA HOUSE. FROM THE PHANTOM MOVIE. THIS CANT BE REAL I MUST BE DREAMING. THIS WOULD BE AN AMAZING PF I HAVE TO UPDATE THIS. WAIT WHY DO I STILL HAVE WIFI IN 1870 FRANCE LET ALONE IN A MOTHER FRICKIN MOVIE... WHATEVER. IM JUST GONNA WALK IN AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS..._

_IM NOW INSIDE THE OPERA HOUSE PEOPLE ARE STARING AT ME. BUT THESE AREN'T THE PEOPLE FROM THE MOVIE THEY ARE... FROM THE 25TH ANNIVERSARY. OMG MIND BLOWN!_


	3. Meg giry meets a time traveler

**WPF13:**_ I JUST WALKED INTO THE OPERA HOUSE. I DONT EVEN CARE WHOSE STARING AT ME MY MIND IS WAAAAY TO BLOWN TO ACTUALLY CARE. IM LOOKING AROUND FOR PEOPLE I RECOGNIZE FROM THE PLAY. OOOOOOH IT'S MEG. SHE'S SOOOOO PRETTY. I THINK CHRISTINES CHARACTER SHOULD'VE HAD BLONDE HAIR BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT LAROUXS CHRISTINE LOOKED LIKE. BUT I ALSO LOOOOOVE THE IDEA OF A GINGER CHRISTINE. I JUST THOUGHT THAT ONE UP ON MY OWN. OMG MEG IS WALKING UP. _

**MEG: UMMMM... HELLO?**

**WPF13: HI THERE.**

**MEG: WHO ARE YOU?**

**WPF13: OH IM LACY NICE** **TO MEET YOU. AND YOUR NAME IS? (**_EVEN THOUGH I ALREADY KNOW HER NAME)_

**MEG: ER... MEG**

**WPF13: OH AS I SAID NICE TO MEET YOU**

**MEG: AS TO YOU BUT MAY I ASK UMMM WHAT IS THAT IN YOUR HAND?**

**WPF13: OH WELL UMMM IT'S A WELL... A... OH ITS JUST A THING I HAVE.**

**MEG: OKAY?.. WHAT IS IT.**

**WPF13: I CANT REALLY TELL YOU THAT.**

**MEG: ARE YOU WRITING ON IT?**

**WPF13: WELL AREN'T YOU CLEVER, HOW'D YOU FIGURE THAT OUT? **

**MEG: WELL AFTER EITHER OF US SAY SOMETHING YOU SEEM TO TAP THAT THING.**

**WPF13: (**_HAHAH SHE JUST SAID TAP THAT THING)_**ER WELL YOUR RIGHT ABOUT THAT.**

**MEG: YOUR ACCENT IS STRANGE**

**WPF13: IM FROM AMERICA YOU SEE THAT'S WHERE THIS DEVICE IS FROM AMERICANS HAVE SUCH ODD WAYS OF WRITING. WE EVEN HAVE THESE THINGS CALLED FANFICTIONS WHERE WE WRITE ABOUT BOOKS OR PLAYS WE LIKE AND MAKE OUR OWN STORY'S ABOUT THEM AND WE SHARE THEM WITH OTHERS.**

**MEG: WELL THAT'S ODD.**

**WPF: WELL YEP THAT WHERE THIS DEVICE IS FROM**

**MEG: I DONT BELIEVE THAT BUT I DONT THINK YOU ARE GOING TO TELL ME WHAT IT REALLY IS ANYTIME SOON SO I'LL JUST LET YOU WIN**

**WPF: SMART GIRL.**

**MEG: FOR NOW**

**WPF: NOW MEG HOW OLD ARE YOU**

**MEG: 13 TURNING 14 IN A FEW MONTHS**

**WPF: WELL YOUR SMART FOR YOUR AGE. **

**MEG: PEOPLE USUALLY TELL ME IM CRAZY BECAUSE I BELIEVE IN THE OPERA GHOST.**

**WPF: NOBODY BELIEVES YOU I THOUGHT EVERYONE WOULD THERE IS NO EXPLANATION FOR THE THINGS GOING ON. **

**MEG: NO MOST PEOPLE THINK ITS SOME PRANKSTER. SOME OF THE OTHER BALLET RATS SAY THEY THINK IT'S A GHOST BUT THEY DON'T REALLY BELIEVE THEY JUST WANT ATTENTION. ONCE I TOLD THE MANAGERS OF MY ENCOUNTER WITH HIM ALL THE OTHER GIRLS STARTED SAYING THEY SAW HIM TOO. I DONT BELIEVE THEM. BUT ALL THE ADULTS SAY IM CRAZY. WAIT HOW DID YOU KNOW OF THE INCIDENTS?**

**WPF: UMMM MY COUSIN CAME TO THE OPERA A WHILE BACK HE SAID HE HEARD OF A FEW INCIDENTS AND THE OPERA GHOST RUMOR AND HE TOLD ME OF IT. YOU SEE IM A JOURNALIST AND I THOUGHTS IT SOUNDED LIKE A GOOD INVESTIGATION.**_ (DANG LACY YOU CAN COME UP WITH A GOOD COVER STORY)_

**MEG: A FEMALE JOURNALIST WOW YOU ARE A BRAVE WOMAN**

**WPF: WOMAN? HOW OLD DO YOU THINK I AM? IM ONLY 13**

**MEG: I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE A JOURNALIST. HOW CAN YOU BE A JOURNALIST AT 13**

**WPF:** _(SH! WHAT DO I SAY NOW)_** OKAY I LIED IM NOT A JOURNALIST YET. BUT I WANT TO BE ONE AND WHEN I HEARD OF THE OPERA GHOST I WANTED TO COME INVESTIGATE BUT MY MOTHER AND FATHER SAID NO SO I RAN AWAY AND SNOOK ONTO A BOAT. SO IM BASICALLY HERE FOR FUN I GUESS **_ (NICE SAVE)_

**MEG: OH WELL YOU LOOK OLDER THAN 13**

**WPF: CAN YOU HELP ME?**

**MEG: IM PRETTY SURE THERE'S NOTHING I COULD DO ABOUT HOW OLD YOU LOOK.**

**WPF: NO NOT WITH THAT.**

**MEG: WELL WHAT DO YOU NEED HELP WITH?**

**WPF: I HAVE NOWHERE TO STAY**

**MEG: IM NOT SURE IF I CAN HELP WITH THAT EITHER.**

**WPF: PLEASE GIVE SOMEWHERE TO STAY FOR THREE DAYS AND I PROMISE I'LL FIND SOMEWHERE ELSE (**_AND I KNOW JUST WHERE TO LOOK)_

**MEG: OKAY I'LL ASK MY MOTHER IF YOU COULD STAY IN THE DORM.**

**WPF: NO! I MEAN DO YOU HAVE ANYWHERE ELSE SOMEWHERE SECRET?**

**MEG: I MAY KNOW ONE PLACE.**

**WPF: WHERE?**

**...**


	4. Meg Giry becomes my landlord (kinda)

**WPF: **_OKAY NOW MEG IS LEADING ME DOWN THE HALLWAY WHERE MADAME GIRY LED RAOUL IN THE MOVIE I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE SHE'S TAKING ME. WHAT IF SHE'S TAKING ME TO THE PHANTOM. I DOUBT IT THOUGH_

**WPF: HEY UM.. MEG WHERE EXACTLY IS THIS SECRET PLACE YOU WERE TELLING ME ABOUT?**

**MEG: HERE**

_(WERE AT THE BOTTOM OF_ _THE STAIRS AND SHE IS NOW STARING ST THE WALL)_

**WPF: UHHH IS THERE SOMETHING SPECIAL ABOUT THE BRICK WALL?** _(SHE NODDED HER HEAD)_

**MEG: WATCH**

_(SHE IS NOW PUSHING ONE OF THE BRICKS AND THE WALL IS OPENING UP. THIS WASN'T IN THE MOVIE BUT THE PHANTOM HAD MANY DOORS AND TRAPS IF I REMEMBER CORRECTLY _

**MEG: IT'S ONE OF HIS** **ROOMS HE MUST HAVE DESERTED IT BECAUSE I'VE STAYED IN THIS ROOM FOR HOURS WHEN I SKIPPED REHEARSAL AND HE NEVER FOUND ME HERE. I THINK HE MUST'VE FORGOTTEN THIS STAIRWELL AS WELL. YOU SEE I FOUND OUT ABOUT THE WHOLE UNDERGROUND THING A WHILE AGO AND THE STAIRS HE USUALLY USES HAVE CANDLES WHEN I WENT DOWN THOSE STAIRS HE FOUND ME AND TOLD ME TO LEAVE. BUT I DIDN'T GIVE UP SO I FOUND ANOTHER ENTRANCE. AND HE NEVER FOUND ME. BUT THIS IS AS I FAR AS I DARE GO BECAUSE HE WOULD SURELY FIND ME AND PROBABLY KILL ME SO I JUST COME DOWN HERE FOR SOME PEACE AND QUIET. I GUESS HE JUST DIDN'T FIND THIS ROOM OR THIS ENTRANCE USEFUL ANYMORE.**

**WPF: WELL YOU WOULD MAKE A GREAT JOURNALIST BUT KNOW THIS ONE THING. NEVER GIVE UP AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STAIRCASE. ALWAYS GO DOWN THE HALLWAY AND DONT STOP UNTIL YOU FIND WHAT YOU WERE LOOKING FOR.**

**MEG: WHAT WOULD I BE LOOKING FOR DOWN THE HALLWAY?**

**WPF: A WAY OUT**

**MEG: WELL WHY WOULDN'T I JUST GO OUT THE WAY I CAME.**

**WPF: WHAT'S THE FUN IN THAT? **

**MEG: I SUPPOSE YOUR RIGHT. BUT LACY YOU MUST PROMISE ME THAT YOU WILL NEVER GO ANY FURTHER THAN THIS ROOM**

**WPF: I CANT PROMISE THAT**

**MEG: THEN YOU CANT STAY HERE**

**WPF: OH COME ON?**

**MEG: IF SOMETHING WERE TO HAPPEN TO YOU I COULDN'T LIVE WITH MYSELF.**

**WPF: FINE I PROMISE. BUT SOONER OR LATER YOUR GONNA BE THE ONE WHO WANTS TO GO DOWN THAT HALL NOT JUST ME. CURIOSITY CAN TAKE CONTROL VERY EASILY. **

**MEG: I KNOW BUT JUST STAY HERE AND I'LL BRING YOU FOOD LATER TONIGHT.**

**WPF: OKAY. THANKS MEG FOR IT ALL. **

**MEG: ANYTIME LACY OH AND DO YOU REALLY BELIEVE ME ABOUT THE PHANTOM?**

**WPF: OF COURSE AND SPEAKING OF THE DEVIL IF YOU WANT TO INVESTIGATE THE OPERA GHOST IM YOUR... WAIT WHAT DID I SAY I WAS AGAIN?**

**MEG: A JOURNALIST? **

**WPF: OH YEAH.**

**(**_SHE IS WALKING BACK UP THE STAIRS. SHE HAS SUCH GRACE. I WISH I COULD WALK THAT GRACEFULLY OH NOW SHE'S STOPPING AT THE TOP OF THE STAIRS. SHE'S PROBABLY GONNA ASK ME IF I WILL KEEP MY PROMISE)_

**MEG: LACY WILL YOU KEEP YOUR PROMISE?**

_(WHO CALLED IT!)_

**WPF: OF COURSE I'LL KEEP MY PROMISE.**

_(MEG HAS LEFT THE UNDERGROUND BUILDING! )_

**WPF: SILLY GIRL THE PHANTOM OF THE FRICKIN OPERA IS DOWN THAT HALL. NOT JUST ANY PHANTOM MOST LIKELY RAMIN KARIMLOO PHANTOM. THAT'S ONE HALLWAY IM DEFINITELY GOING DOWN **


	5. The Persian plays FLAPPY BIRD lol

**WPF: **_THE ROOM IS ACTUALLY PRETTY BIG. IT KINDA REMINDS ME OF THE ROOM UNDER THE STAIRS IN HARRY POTTER. BUT NOT AS SMALL. THERE IS A FEW BIG PILLOWS ON THE GROUND A BLANKET AND A BOOK I'VE PROBABLY NEVER READ CONSIDERING IM IN 1870 FRANCE. IM KINDA SUPRISED NONE OF THIS HAS FAZED ME . I MEAN MOST PEOPLE WOULD THINK THIS IS SUPER TERRIBLE AND WOULD SCREAM AND CRY BUT I LOVE THIS IT'S NOT LIKE I MISS HOME. HOME SUCKED. PEOPLE ALWAYS YELLING SCREAMING AT ME. THIS IS A LOT BETTER IF I COULD STAY HERE I WOULD. NOW ABOUT THAT PROMISE I MADE TO MEG. WE ALL KNOW IM NOT GOING TO BE KEEPING THAT. BE HONEST WOULD YOU... NO I DON'T THINK THINK SO. BUT I WONT LEAVE THIS ROOM YET. IM TIRED AND HUNGRY. MAYBE TOMORROW. I WONDER WHY MEG HASN'T QUESTIONED MY CLOTHS YET. THEY OBVIOUSLY DONT FIT IN. I MEAN I KNOW THAT SHE KNOWS I HAVEN'T TOLD HER THE WHOLE TRUTH BUT SHE HELPED ME ANYWAYS. SHE REALLY IS A NICE PERSON. I ALWAYS LIKED HER CHARACTER... OKAY IM REALLY BORED IM ALSO KINDA TIRED SO IM GONNA TAKE A NAP. BUT FIRST IM GONNA LIGHT A CANDLE ...__KK NIGHTY NIGHT..._

**WPF:** _OKAY I'VE BEEN ASLEEP FOR A FOR HOURS AND I HAVE JUST WOKEN UP. I HERE FOOTSTEPS OUTSIDE. IT'S EITHER MEG OR THE PHANTOM EITHER ONE IS FINE AS LONG AS THE PHANTOM DOESN'T MURDER ME. NOW IF HE SANG FORE THAT WOULD BE NICE. OKAY NOW I HEAR THE DOOR OPENING. WHO IS IT. IS IT ERIK, OR MEG, THE DOOR IS OPENING. OH MY WHO IS THIS? I SEE A SILLOUETE OF A TALL MAN ITS NOT ERIK THOUGH I CAN JUST TELL._**  
**

**MAN: UMMM HELLO MADEMOISELLE? **

**WPF: WHO ARE YOU?!** (_I STOOD UP QUICKLY )_

**MAN: MY NAME IS NADIR I HEARD SOMEONE TALKING IN HEAR. IT SOUNDED LIKE YOU WERE SLEEP TALKING.**

**WPF: YOU'RE NADIR? THAT'S AMAZING!**

**NADIR: UMM WHAT IS AMAZING ABOUT IT**

**WPF: OH NOTHING. BUT WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU HERE?**

**NADIR: SHOULDN'T I BE ASKING YOU THIS?**

**WPF: I SUPPOSE BUT...**

**NADIR: WHY ARE YOU HERE?**

**WPF: IM A.. SOON TO BE JOURNALIST FROM AMERICA WHO RAN AWAY WITH NOWHERE TO LIVE... I FOUND THIS PLACE ON MY OWN. I NEVER INTENDED TO DO ANY HARM. I JUST WANTED TO EXPLORE THE OPERA GHOST TALE. I DOUBT IT'S EVEN TRUE.**

**NADIR : YOUR LYING**

**WPF: NO IM NOT**

**NADIR: I CAN TELL, I USE TO BE A POLICE OFFICER IN PERSIA FOR 30 YEARS I KNOW WHEN SOMEONE IS LYING AND YOU WERE BUT I DO HOWEVER BELIEVE THAT YOU NEVER INTENDING HARM. BUT YOUR NOT A JOURNALIST. WHO ARE YOU REALLY AND WHAT IS THAT THING**

**WPF: OMG YOU HAVE HAVE NO IDEA HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE ASKED ME THAT TODAY.**

**NADIR : ARE YOU GOING TO ANSWER ME.**

**WPF: YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE ME**

**NADIR: TRY ME**

**WPF: OKAY HERE GO'S, I AM FROM A DIFFERENT UNIVERSE AND THIS THING IS A PHONE I USE IT TO WRITE ON AND I AM CURRENTLY WRITING EVERYTHING WE BOTH ARE SAYING. SO I GUESS I AM SORT OF A JOURNALIST. BUT ANYWAYS THIS PHONE TRANSPORTED TO THIS UNIVERSE. YOU SEE WHERE IM FROM ITS 2014 ALMOST 2015 AND WE HAVE VERY VERY ADVANCED THINGS COMPARED TO 1870**

**NADIR: YOU HAVE THINGS THAT ZAP YOU TO DIFFERENT UNIVERSES?**

**WPF: WELL NO THEY AREN'T SUPPOSED TO DO THAT AND IF THEY DO WELL I NEED TO SEND A NEWS FLASH TO THE 21ST CENTURY. ALL I KNOW IS THAT THIS PHONE TURNED INTO A GIANT HOLE WHICH I FELL THROUGH.**

**NADIR:...**

**WPF: SEE I KNEW YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE ME**

**NADIR: SHOW ME PROOF**

**WPF: JUST HOLD THE PHONE AND DO RANDOM STUFF WITH YOUR FINGERS.**

_(HE IS TOUCHING THE PHONE NOW OH MY GOD NOW HE'S ON FLAPPY BIRD DEAR GOD SH!* HE DROPPED IT)_

**NADIR: WHAT WAS THAT?!**

**WPF: OH THAT'S JUST FLAPPY BIRD IT'S A GAME ON THE PHONE WANNA PLAY? HERE YOU JUST TAP THE SCREEN...REPEATEDLY, AND TRY TO GET THE BIRD THROUGH THE SPACE IN BETWEEN THE GREEN TUBES NOW IT'S ALL ABOUT BALANCE AND FOCUS.**

_(HE'S NOW PLAYING FLAPPY BIRD HAHAHA THIS IS HILARIOUS NADIR THE PHANTOMS BEST FRIEND/OLD MAN IS PLAYING FLAPPY BIRD YOU GOTTA ADMIT THAT IS PRETTY FUNNY. HE KEEPS MESING UP ON THE FIRST ONE LOL. OOO HE DID IT_

**NADIR: I DID IT! THIS IS STRANGLE ADDICTING **

**WPF: SO YOU BELIEVE ME **

**NADIR: WELL LIKE I SAID I CAN TELL IF SOMEONE IS LYING AND YOU WEREN'T BUT YOU MAY JUST BE INSANE. BUT YOU DON'T SEEM CRAZY**

**WPF: OJ TRUST ME IM CRAZY JUST NOT ABOUT THIS ONE THING.**

**NADIR: OKAY FINE, SO HOW DID YOU FIND THIS PLACE?**

**WPF: WELL MEG HELPED ME AND BROUGHT ME HERE**

**NADIR: MEG GIRY?**

**WPF: YES AND SHE THINK THE WHOLE JOURNALIST STORY IS TRUE SHE DOESN'T KNOW THE REAL TRUTH**

**NADIR: SHE BELIEVED THAT?**

**WPF: WELL SORT OF, SHE KNOWS THERE US MORE GOING ON BUT SHE DECIDED TO DROP IT THANKFULLY. **

**NADIR: WELL YOU SHOULD BE HONEST WITH HER**

**WPF: SPEAKING OF MEG SHE WILL BE DOWN HERE SOON SO YOU SHOULD LEAVE.**


	6. Nadir ships me and Erik!(Just Kidding)

_ Nadir is now just staring at me intently. This is getting really awkward._

**Nadir: Why should I leave? I don't know if its safe****_ to leave a young girl who claims that she is from 2015 and an alternate universe. With a strange small box device that has strange games with oddly shaped birds that jump through green tubes, alone in a small room beneath an opera house. You could be a danger to the people above._**

**_WPF: you mean I would be a danger to Erik. The Opera Ghost, The phantom of the opera, whatever else you would like to call him Nadir._**

_Now he just looks scared and confused_

**Nadir: How do you know about... Erik ?**

**WPF: More proof that I am from the future. You see where I am from. Erik is just a story. Originally written in a book by a man named Gaston Lerouxe. Then thousands of versions were made of his story. Then eventually the story of the phantom of the opera was made into a play ,a musical. Which is now one of, if not the most, famous musical of all time. People love the story of Erik and many love him even if they think he is just a fictional character that doesn't exist. But I am here now. Down here because I have nowhere else to go. Trust me I know all about Erik past. I've red many different versions and I know which ones apply to this Erik. I might even knowhow to find him down here. I probably could walk down that hall without getting lost and avoiding booby traps which I know for a fact Erik has set to keep outside people out. And trust me I really, really want to walk down that hallway and meet him. But if I was going to try and find him, I would've done it the moment I got down here and you and probably wouldn't be speaking right now. Because I would not be in this damp cold a** room. So I understand why you don't want to trust me but if I were going to do something bad and destructive I would've done it by now don't you think?**

**Nadir: If you want to meet him so bad then why are you here right now?**

**WPF: Because I promised Meg that I would only stay here for three days and then find a new place to stay. And during those three days I must abide by her rules. And one of those rules is stay away from the Opera Ghost.**

**Nadir will you do after the three days?**

**WPF: Well I'll probably stop abiding by the rules. But as long as I am here in this room I promise you, like I promised meg that I will not try and find Erik. **

**Nadir: Alright. You know if you were to break your promise. I doubt Erik would harm you if you found him. And if you know everything about him then you know about Christine, right?**

**WPF: Yes I know all about her.**

**Nadir: Well then you know his obsession with her could be his undoing?**

**WPF: It could be. But I cannot tell you the future it could run a lot stuff. But I can tell you this. He loves her and that is no crime. So let him draw pictures of her and compose arias and operas for her. let him sew her dresses. let him do whatever he wants for her because he is in love, and she may be to blind right now to see that she loves him back, but someday she will open her eyes and see how truly beautiful he is and that she does love him. So don't try to stop him or you could crush the one chance of joy he has in his future**

**Nadir: You should go meet him. He would like you.**

**WPF: NO I promised meg and I cant mess with stuff here it could change the future.**

**Nadir: But you said this was a different universe then yours?**

**WPF: I don't know that for sure. All I know is that I traveled through time. I can't risk messing with stuff.**

**Nadir: I understand.**

**WPF: Thank you for trusting me **

**Nadir: Don't thank me. It's stupid to trust you but I am anyways**

**WPF: Whatever**


	7. Meg landlord learns the truth

_(Nadir just left and I'm glad he understood that I don't plan to harm Erik. But I can understand why he would be worried about a thirteen year old girl who claims she is from the future and carries around a thin rectangular box that glows, living alone and rather close to his maniac friend who also happens to live beneath the opera house and needs to be kept safe and hidden or else he will be arrested, mocked, and maybe killed if he were found... Now that I think about it, the scenario I'm in is really weird.)_

**MEG: Lacy it's me Meg. Ive brought you some things!**

_(I Heard the bricks moving and the door opening)_

**WPF: Hello Meg.**

**MEG: Hello. I have brought you a few dresses that I don't wear anymore. I will bring more tomorrow.**

**WPF: Oh thank you.**

**MEG: You are welcome. I have also brought you some books, some warm blankets, pillows, and food and water.**

**WPF: Wow Meg thank you so much.**

**MEG: There is one more thing... this.**

_(She handed me a diary and a pencil)_

**WPF: What is this for I can write on this** _(Holds up phone)_

**MEG: You cant just walk around the opera house with that. people will not understand.**

**WPF: I suppose you are right.**

**MEG: And if you are so determined to have your writing on that then just copy from your book onto your...odd device later.**

**WPF: YOUR right.**

_(Well I am turning my phone off now. besides I only have 16% of charge left.)_

_(Well I am now writing on the small diary and I will upload all I write into chapters on once I go home... if I go home)_

**MEG: Now no one will ask what you are holding.**

**WPF: AWESOME but I'm sure people will ask why I am writing every word they say down.**

**MEG: Just tell them about how you are a journalist.**

**WPF: Meg I need to tell you something.**

**MEG: YES?**

**WPF: I'm not really a journalist**

**MEG: What**

**WPF: And that thing that I was writing on before was not a device from America. Actually its from 2015.**

**MEG: How can it be from 2015? that's the future.**

**WPF: Yes I am from America 2015. I was teleported here from the future and in the future we have these things called cell phones and I like to write stories so I have using this experience as topic for my writing. That's why my cloths are weird and why I wanted a secret place to stay and not around people. I don't want to mess up the future.**

**MEG: How do expect me to believe this?**

**WPF: Why would I come up with that intricate of a lie to tell you after I already told you a story that convinced you to let me stay down here? I am telling you the truth now because I don't want to betray your trust and because you have been nothing but outrageously kind to me. Please believe me and please forgive me for lying to you. I should've told you the truth sooner.**

**MEG: oddly enough I believe you and I am not angry with you. I understand why you would lie. that story is quit odd.**

**WPF: Yes it is but I am glad you believe me.**

**MEG: Of course well eat your food and put on these new cloths so you can finally walk around without being a distraction.**

**WPF: Alright. Well I might show up and start walking around up stairs later.**

**MEG: Alright. Goodbye lacy.**

_(Well now im bored. Meg left and I am really tempted to try and find Erik. I men now that meg knows the truth im not sure if me going to the phantoms lair would be that big of a deal and I know Nadir wouldn't care besides he kind of made signs that he wanted me to find erik., Well I bet meg is still at the stairs,)_

**WPF: Meg! Wait.**

_(I knew she would still be there.)_

**MEG: Yes**

**WPF: Well since you know the truth will you let me go try to find the opera ghost.**

**MEG: Well I still think its a bad idea and that the phantom is dangerous but if you wish to find him I suppose I cant really stop you so go on ahead if you wish but just know that I warned you and... well...**

**WPF: What?**

**MEG: Keep your hand at the level of your eyes.**

**WPF: Oh well I knew that.**

_(Meg has a confused look on her face)_

**MEG: Well goodbye Lacy.**

**WPF: Goodbye Meg.**

_(And hello phantom)_


End file.
